criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Lethal Campaign/Dialogues
Alan Smith: Goodbye, and Evan. I'm going to the City Hall. Evan: What? How? Why? Wait, Chief! What happened? Alan Smith: Alberto Gandil has been murdered at the Candidates Meeting. Evan: WHAT?! Alan Smith: And I told you I don't want anyone to do anything to you. You're in danger. So I will investigate this case. Stop getting in politicians' businesses. Evan: Ok, I'll stay. But is our best . You have to take with you. I'm sure you'll solve the case together. That's what you need to catch the killer. Alan Smith: I said NO. You're playing with fire. Evan: You need , Chief! deserves to be there and is a great member of our police- Alan Smith: OH GOSH! Ok, ok, alright. Come with me, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Meeting room Alan Smith: Our coroner, Mossle, will perform the autopsy. We need to get him to the laboratory. Alan Smith: And you say that he was poisoned. With this bitten canape next to him, it's easy to believe that. There should be a big clue. And I'm forgetting... Alan Smith: SUSPECTS! Right now, we should start talking to Mayor Loas. Alan Smith: I haven't solved a murder for a long time, . Excuse me if I act like an unexperienced cop. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: So you and the Chief are together, huh? I hope he's not so stubborn as he often is. I'm glad he's writing the case's file, otherwise he'd hear me! Daniel: The canape that Alberto, the one I'd have voted, ate... was poisoned with roach poison. Daniel: Roach poison isn't something you can get anywhere, so it's an interesting fact that the killer has access to it! Daniel: Also, this canape was homemade, it's obvious. Your killer has cooking skills! Daniel: I hope these things help you arrest them. Like this sample I got from the victim's stomach! Examine Breadcrumb Alan Smith: This looks like saliva... We should take it to the laboratory. Analyze Saliva Sabrina: It's really hard to find a person just with their saliva. But there are different types. Sabrina: So I just had to look for a candidate that matches the sample... Sabrina: And I found Lucy Loas, the mayor's sister! Alan Smith: Is she even a candidate? Sabrina: Yes, she's the head of the Aristocrat Party. Just a bunch of mad people thinking they are the best we could get. Alan Smith: Her saliva's in the murder weapon, . Did she eat the poisoned food? Let's go find her! Interrogate the mayor's sister Alan Smith: Mrs Loas, are you fine? Alberto died because of a poisoned canape and your saliva was on it. Aren't you poisoned? Lucy: Do I look poisoned, Chief Smith? I guess I accidentally spat at that canape. Alan Smith: That's really disgusting. Lucy: What did you expect to be at the meeting? Quiche Lorrain? Ordinary food must be eaten in an ordinary way. Lucy: I'd have cooked something, but I'm really busy with this thing of the elections. Examine Bitten canape Alan Smith: , you found strands of hair in the murder weapon! Evan was right. I needed you! Alan Smith: Our phorensics will surely get important data from this. Analyze Hair Sabrina: Wow, and Chief Alan working together! I can't believe it! Now let's get back to the sample. Sabrina: Unfortunately, the hair was baked along with the canapes. So I lost many useful info. Sabrina: But it's not Alberto's hair. It belongs to the canapes cooker, I mean the killer. And now you know that they have short hair! Alan Smith: If we were in my years, this would be enough to lock the mayor up. Ask the mayor about the murder Zachariah: I've just got involved in another murder. What can I tell you now, ? Alan Smith: Alberto Gandil could have won the elections. You needed to kill him, right? Zachariah: Oh, that's a nonsense, Chief. We've met in several ocassions and you know me. And I know . If I'd killed him, would arrest me. Alan Smith: But you didn't mind losing. You just didn't want to let him win. Zachariah: Think what you will. I can help you if you want. Zachariah: The buffet was in the City Hall second floor. Alberto brought them himself, but there could be an important clue, yeah? Zachariah: The door needs a code that is different for each candidate. Only we have access to that room, but I'll open the door for you. Investigate Second floor Alan Smith: The killer must have been here. There's an oven, where you could cook canapes. Alan Smith: We could start by restoring that badge. Let's get to work! Examine Broken badge Alan Smith: You did it perfectly, ! Just as Evan says. Alan Smith: This is a badge of the Capitalist Alliance Party. I think I heard about them. Let me remember... Alan Smith: Oh, so you know about it from the case in the bank? Tell me! Alan Smith: Paul Waters is their candidate. Let's see if he's here too. See if Paul Waters attended the meeting Paul: , I was just wishing you came! You worked perfectly when Josephine died. Alberto's killer must be caught by you! Alan Smith: You are a candidate, so you must have really hated Gandil. That's a motive for this crime. Alan Smith: We found a badge of your party at the second floor. Have you been there? Paul: No. I mean, I just went and looked around. This could be my workplace some day. Paul: Alberto was going to win, yeah. But trust me, I would never kill anyone! Back at the Headquarters... Alan Smith: There's one big mystery in this case, . Alan Smith: How did the killer know Alberto would eat that specific canape? Or perhaps they didn't have a specific target. Alan Smith: Maybe the killer isn't one of those politicians! Evan: , you're back! I found one of Linda's articles about Alberto Gandil! Chapter 2 Evan: My fantastic girlfriend has recently written an article about the murder! Alan Smith: Evan, and I are working! Evan: Sorry, Chief. Alan Smith: Wait, how did she know about the murder? We have to interrogate her! Evan: Wait. , tell the Chief Linda's not a suspect. She can't be the killer! Alan Smith: Everyone's a suspect, Evan! I hope you understand. Let's go, . Talk to Linda Farren about her job Alan Smith: I'm glad Evan isn't in this case, . He would've refused to interrogate his girlfriend. Alan Smith: Let's talk to her now. Linda: , hi! Long time we last caught up. What's going on? Alan Smith: Please be serious, Ms Farren. We're working this time. Linda: Oh, sorry. Good noon, Chief Smith. How can I help you? Is this about Gandil? Alan Smith: Exactly. How did you know he died? Linda: I was there filming everything. Our cameraman was not at work, so I came instead. I cooked my own canapes for the meeting. Mr Waters loved them! Linda: But Gandil underestimated my cooking abilities. He always bought the canapes at the catering house right across the City Hall. Linda: They have a special design, special colors, taste and... stuff. Alan Smith: , I think I discovered something. Let's go to the catering house right away! Investigate Catering house Alan Smith: If the killer knew Alberto liked the canapes from here, they knew how to call his attention. With a similar look, he was definitely going to choose the poisoned one. Alan Smith: And look, the canapes in store look like the one Alberto ate! Am I not amazing? Alan Smith: You found roach poison here, it's no coincidence! I AM amazing. Alan Smith: Oh, my... This customer isn't leaving yet. Hey, sir! Hugo: ? Examine Roach poison Alan Smith: Molecules, particles... whatever they're called. You found them on the poison bottle. Alan Smith: As they must have come from the killer, you should run them through our scientific database. Examine Molecules Alan Smith: Let me see what you found, . Some molecules that were ethyl acetate, and others that are nytrocellulose? Alan Smith: I don't know its name. But what does this mean? Is the killer a chemist? Sabrina: I couldn't help listening to you, Chief. In fact, this is way simpler than it seems. Sabrina: The names can be hard to pronnounce, but it doesn't mean they are odd things. These two substances are components of many nail polishes. Alan Smith: Wow, I had no idea! Then the killer uses nail polish! Ask Hugo Holland about the meeting Hugo: Pleased to meet you, Chief. I'm Hugo Holland, head of the Educative Party. Alan Smith: There are so many parties nowadays. Hugo: Don't worry about them. I heard the elections are suspended so far. Only the mayor knows when they will take place. Alan Smith: Wow, I've never heard about any elections suspended. Alan Smith: You and Alberto Gandil must have hated each other. Ancestor wars, you get what I mean. Hugo: It was not like that. Of course we wanted to win, but there was not a rivalry. Hugo: He had even asked me once to cook canapes like the ones from this shop. Does that sound like enemies? Alan Smith: So many cheese is making me feel dizzy... But the answer to the case is in the canapes. Alan Smith: Let's get back to the City Hall. There are more things we could check. Investigate Buffet Alan Smith: The food was on this tray. Why don't you examine it, ? Alan Smith: And what's this key doing in the crime scene? It has a tag, but it's faded. Could you recover it? Examine Tray Alan Smith: How many fingerprints are there? A billion? Alan Smith: I don't like making our phorensics work more than they should, but there's no other choice. Analyze Fingerprints Alan Smith: Was it hard to analyze that lot of fingerprints? Lindsey: Nope. I just checked some to make sure the ones were a match. It's a shame the only good politician was murdered. Lindsey: Back to work, sorry. The prints belong to Paul Waters! Shocked? Alan Smith: Not at all. Let me remember... Who was that man, ? Alan Smith: Oh, Paul Waters! He must be still marauding around the City Hall. Let's go talk to that man. Ask Paul Waters about the buffet Alan Smith: Mr Waters, your prints were all over the buffet tray. Alan Smith: However, we were told Alberto had brought it here. What do you have to say? Paul: Because that tray was brought by me. Alberto asked me to buy canapes at the catering house. Paul: And when I bought them, they came in that tray. Is it a felony? Alan Smith: Do not act clever. Alan Smith: I'm shocked again. How did the killer know Alberto would eat their canape and not the ones Paul had brought? Alan Smith: They looked the same. I don't understand. Alan Smith: There was an oven in the second floor. Maybe Zachariah used it to cook those canapes. He's here every single day. We can ask him. Ask Mayor Loas if he cooked canapes for the meeting Alan Smith: Mayor, there's a kitchen in the second floor. Did you cook canapes there? Zachariah: Of course. It's the least I could do if I host this meeting. Zachariah: But I just cooked. I didn't poison Alberto. Zachariah: , sometimes I wish you'd stop asking about Leamdres. But I'm a sincere person, so I'll tell you more about it. Alan Smith: Tss... Zachariah: Alberto was interested in Leamdres. He wanted to buy it. But that's no reason for a murder. Alan Smith: We don't know if that is the reason, but you are a suspect. Examine Key tag Alan Smith: This is unbelievable! What's the catering house key doing here? Alan Smith: It makes no sense. I think you should take a closer look at the key to find new clues. Examine Key Alan Smith: I've always hated DNA samples, , I swear. But it was many years ago. Alan Smith: Now you have new technologies. Show me you can do it without Sabrina Stone! Examine DNA Alan Smith: So the key belongs to Lucy Loas. Why does she have this key? Alan Smith: Oh, I remembered her! The one that threw a spittle at the murder weapon while talking. Now we have to talk to her about this. Ask Lucy about the catering house Lucy: I'm the catering house owner, didn't you know? Didn't you ever hear about it on TV? Alan Smith: I prefer reading books, you know? Lucy: It's ok. Alberto really loved my canapes. He'd even asked me to unificate our parties only because of food, can you believe it? Lucy: In his last days I was giving him less canapes, because I used some roach poison in the shop. Lucy: There was a plague and I had to exterminate them. And it was a risk to contaminate the canapes. Alan Smith: I'm afraid the canapes were contaminated with roach poison anyway. At the station... Gino: Chief, I just got a dennouncement for disturbs. Alan Smith: I'm on a case with , Gino. I can't do that now. Gino: But... there are disturbs in the catering house! Alan Smith: What? Chapter 3 Alan Smith: What? Gino: What I told you. There are disturbs in one of your crime scenes, the catering house. Alan Smith: We need to go there now, ! Take me there, you drive! Alan Smith: It looks like nothing happened, . What kind of dennouncement was that? Alan Smith: Let's see if there's a clue. I don't think Gino lied to us. Investigate Cakes exposition Alan Smith: I'm sure, . The torn leaflet wasn't here last time we checked. Alan Smith: We'll restore that. And... what is that? Where was that? Alan Smith: Under the counter? Well, it's a technologic device for sure. We need to take it to the lab. Alan Smith: And I want to investigate the second floor again. Why don't we ask Hugo to open that blessed door? Examine Torn leaflet Alan Smith: So after the disturbs, someone left a leaflet of the United Socialism. Interesting. Alan Smith: Remind me who's there, . Please... Oh, the Mayor! So he caused the disturbs? In case he did, he'll explain that to us! Talk to Mayor Loas about the catering house Alan Smith: Zachariah, there were disturbs at the catering house. And after that, this leaflet of your party appeared. Could you explain that? Zachariah: No, I couldn't. I just don't know what happened. Zachariah: I don't even go to the catering house. I helped Lucy with the roach poison the other day, but no more than that. Alan Smith: So you have no idea about it. Zachariah: No. I didn't cause the disturbs. Now can you leave? Ask Hugo Holland to open the second floor door Hugo: I'm a bit busy, , sorry. It's Art Week again at Benjamin Franklin School. I'll do some paintings this time. Do you like this one? Hugo: Guess what I'm using to paint. No watercolor, gouache, oleum, nothing of that. Nail polish! Alan Smith: I don't know why you didn't use gouache, but I don't mind. We need you to open the second floor door. Only candidates can do it. Hugo: I told you I can't. But you're the police and I trust you. My code is... 3804. Alan Smith: Thanks for co-operating, Mr Holland. Alan Smith: Let me try, . 3... 8... 0... 4. Alan Smith: It opened! Let's look for more clues now! Investigate Mayor's kitchen Alan Smith: Nothing, absolutely nothing. Damn. Alan Smith: Well, there is a Jade River Bank pen. Is it useful? Alan Smith: Paul Waters? Again? If you say... Let's interrogate him one more time. Give Paul Waters his pen back Alan Smith: Did you lose this pen in the second floor, Mr Waters? Paul: Oh, I didn't notice I'd lost it! Thank you, Chief and . Paul: But how did you get there? You need a code. Sorry if I stink, I used some roach poison. Alan Smith: A candidate told us their code. And now you mention it, why do you need codes to that floor? Paul: I'd also wondered what was inside there that should remain a secret. And I don't know yet. Paul: But I know who can answer you that. Lucy Loas. Ask Lucy Loas about the security system Alan Smith: Lucy, what's in the second floor that is so important for your brother? I mean, such a security system... Lucy: Money. Most of his cash is there. And he's afraid that someone could rob from him. Lucy: He likes buying suits, playing polo and ridiculous things. I prefer to buy shoes, dresses and nail polish. Lucy: Every candidate chooses a personal code, and that's it. They all know how to use the system. Analyze Micro-device Lindsey: I'm really surprised, I didn't expect to find things like these! Lindsey: This micro-device is a secret microphone. Someone has been listening and/or recording the conversations at the catering house. Alan Smith: Who would want to listen to clients ordering donuts? Lindsey: Linda Farren. The microphone belongs to her! Alan Smith: I can't believe it! Lindsey: It's not just donuts, Chief. Lucy Loas owns the shop and Alberto Gandil often went there. If you were a journalist, wouldn't you try to hear those conversations? Alan Smith: I surely would! Don't tell Evan about it. We have to talk to her, ! Talk to Linda Farren about the microphone Alan Smith: Linda, why did you hide a microphone in the catering house? Linda: I thought you wouldn't discover that... Er... Linda: I need to get a breaking news as soon as possible. Alberto Gandil was a very good topic, and he must tell important things to Lucy. Linda: But I didn't get anything. And my earphone fell into a bottle of roach poison, so the microphone doesn't work anymore. Alan Smith: , did you see? She's wearing nail polish! Outside the City Hall... Alan Smith: Sabrina, what are you doing here? Sabrina: I just wanted to confirm something. I have important news for you. Sabrina: The canape was cooked in the second floor and not in the catering house! Alan Smith: To access the second floor kitchen you need your candidate code. Then the killer is a mayoral candidate! Alan Smith: Now we can put this assassination's author behind bars. Sabrina: I'm so excited, ! But it won't be easy to arrest a candidate. Alan Smith: Then what can we do? Sabrina: I've got an idea. But one of your suspects will have to be part of it. Arrest killer Alan Smith: How does it feel being arrested by the Chief of Police, Lucy? We know you're the killer. Lucy: I should've talked a bit less. Yes, I killed him. Both my brother and I had to get rid of Alberto. But Zack is a coward. I'm not afraid. Lucy: I had access to roach poison, so by poisoning his favorite canape, I was sure he'd die. Lucy: I asked him to bring the tray from the second floor. There was just one of his beloved snacks. I knew he couldn't help eating it on his way downstairs. Lucy: But you have no prooves. I just asked him to carry a tray. He ate it because he wanted. It could be suicide, or an accident if I dropped poison on my food unknowingly. Lucy: I'm confessing now, but I can lie in the Court. It's so easy! Linda: I don't think so, your arrest is being watched by every Townville citizen! Lucy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Alan Smith: Thank you, Linda. Lucy Loas, you're under arrest. Mitch: I can't believe I'm recording this, and filming this! Esteban Gonzalez: Lucy Loas, having killed Mr Gandil so "cold-bloodedly" is despicable. And I have prooves that you wanted to lie to me, saying it was an accident! Esteban Gonzalez: Our witness, Mitch Anteur, from Today's Network, has already declared. You can have a seat. Mitch: Thanks, your Honor. Linda: You're wonderful, Mitch! Esteban Gonzalez: I used to admire you and your brother so much... I even said invesigating Leamdres was wasting time. Lucy: Stop torturing me, your Honor! I'm guilty and I don't regret a thing. Esteban Gonzalez: I wish I had never had to do this. I condemn you to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 30 years. Esteban Gonzalez: And I want to congratulate the best investigators this city has. Chief Smith and . Court dismissed! Alan Smith: You did it perfectly, ! And you too, Linda and Mitch! Mitch: Thank you, Chief! It was really a thrill. Call me if you need me again. Linda: You can always count on us. Send my greetings to Evan! Alan Smith: Phew, they're gone... I'm afraid Linda is always with that man. I hope she's not dating him too! Alan Smith: And congratulations! You could solve this case even with me next to you! Sorry for being so clumsy, my last murder happened seventeen years ago. Alan Smith: I'm just very worried about something. Lucy said she didn't cause the disturbs in the catering house after her arrest. But I'm sure they were real. Who did it then? Alan Smith: This gets me nervous. We'll send Gino to the shop and to jail to ask Lucy about that. Additional Investigation Evan: Wait, Lucy Loas killed Alberto Gandil?! It's unbelievable! And the disturbs mystery... Evan: Well, Gino's already investigating that. I just can't think of my sweetie being a spy. Evan: Did you hear that the elections were postponed? Just some weeks. The head of the Comunist Party will be Christian Edu and the Aristocrat Party will have Joe Lafed. Evan: Lafed is a good man. I'd vote him if he weren't an aristocrat. Alan Smith: , we have to leave again. Zachariah, Paul and Hugo want to talk to us. We're leaving NOW! Ask Mayor Loas what he needs Zachariah: I'm glad you came with Chief Smith. That boy, Evan, is so stupid... Zachariah: My sister used to help me with my work, until she was arrested by you. And I need your help now. I hope you don't mind. Zachariah: There's a drawer at the City Hall, where the meeting took place. And only Lucy knew the code. Zachariah: I need the contracts from there. Can you give them to me? Investigate Meeting room Alan Smith: If he ever calls Evan a stupid again, feel free to punch him in the face. I'll pay the fine for you. Alan Smith: Now, I hope you manage to open this. Examine Locked drawer Alan Smith: You could be a thief, . You opened that drawer in just a few seconds! Alan Smith: Zachariah said he was searching contracts. Well, we found them. But it's really a good chance to see if it's legal. Alan Smith: Let's send this paperwork to our lab. Analyze Contracts Lindsey: I knew it. Zacky's no imbecile. He's corrupt but not stupid. Everything here is legal, but it doesn't mean there isn't anything immoral. Lindsey: He bought a 2% of Jade River Fitness, but it seems it was Megan Alkala who needed money. And guess what? She's going to vote the United Socialism. Lindsey: Mitch Anteur owns a 13% from Leamdres! And he's likely to join the socialists too. Lindsey: Zack has stocks in Grand Vine, Gustave Rod's firm! Can you believe it? Lindsey: He's also Robert Jamin's business fellow. And has got stocks in Jamin Family Company too. Alan Smith: I know it's not illegal but it's good info. Thank you Miss Vain! Give the mayor his contracts back Alan Smith: We found your contracts, Zachariah. Which one were you looking for? The Leamdres contract... Alan Smith: Or the one from Jade River Fitness? Maybe you wanted Grand Vine's one. Or perhaps you want the contract from Jamin Family Company. Alan Smith: And thank God I didn't have enough time to find Today's Network's name there. Zachariah: One day I'll look into your files, Chief. I'm sure you hide something. Alan Smith: Believe me, my files are all clean. Zachariah: You don't mind about my businesses. Now get away. And take this. The 4th of July is coming! Paul Waters wants to talk to you Alan Smith: We came, Mr Waters. What do you want from us? Paul: Well, hehe... I need you to go to the second floor. Alan Smith: What?! Why don't you go for yourself? Paul: Because the mayor said he didn't want to see me again. But it's important. Paul: I need to give 4,000 dollars to a client from the bank. And I realized I have 3,600! I lost those 400 at the second floor, I'm sure! Alan Smith: I want to sigh... Ok, we'll do it. Alan Smith: Oh, God! I can't believe Paul forgot to tell us his code! Alan Smith: Let's try Hugo's code... 3804... He changed the code! It doesn't open! Alan Smith: Well, we have no choice. You need to hack the mayor, ! Examine Second floor door Alan Smith: The code you entered was 1790. I'm sure it was Alberto's code. Alan Smith: His ancestor, Justus Gandil, became Townville's mayor in 1790, and finished it 1794. He was really good. Alan Smith: Hugo's ancestor, Arnold Holland, was our mayor from 1782 to 1786. Then from 1786 to 1790. Then Justus came, and after that Arnold again from 1794 to 1798. Alan Smith: Then we had stupid mayors until Damian Greensworth came in 2002 and left in 2006. Unfortunately, in 2006 we got Lucy Loas, and in 2010 Zachariah. Alan Smith: But it's 2014 now, and I'm sure Zachariah will leave. Alan Smith: Now, I'm a blabbermouth. Let's investigate the second floor. Investigate Second floor Alan Smith: There's no cash here. Just checks, contracts, things I don't know... Alan Smith: Well, our last chance is the box. Let's see... Examine Box Alan Smith: You are marvelous! Exactly 400 dollars! This is Paul's money. Alan Smith: Just let him have it back. He looked really desperate. Give Paul Waters his money back Paul: Oh God! Here it is! Thank you, and Chief Smith! Thanks for the 400 dollars. Alan Smith: You're welcome. Now, take care. Paul: Wait, I can't let you go hungry! I'll order something from the bar near here. Ask Hugo Holland what happens to him Alan Smith: Nice office, Mister Holland! What happened? Hugo: Well, I lost an important note at the catering house when you interrogated me. And there are officers at the shop. Hugo: I really need that note. It's the programme for the next Art Week. Could you look for it? Alan Smith: I am the Chief of Police, I don't look for notes! But will surely agree... Investigate Catering house Alan Smith: I'm sure Gino has been here investigating the disturbs. Now back to "work". Alan Smith: This paper is all faded. Could you see if this is Hugo's note? Examine Faded paper Alan Smith: "Benjamin Franklin School: Art Week Programme". Alan Smith: "1- Fifth grade's orchestra, 2- Chemistry teachers' song, 3- Art teachers' sculptures, 4- My paintings..." Alan Smith: This Art Week is pure rubbish. If my chemistry teacher sang... Alan Smith: Well, she's dead now, but whatever. Let's give this to Hugo and hope he realizes what he's doing. Give Hugo Holland his note Alan Smith: We've got your notes, Hugo. This Art Week is... weird. Are you sure it helps the students learn new things? Hugo: Of course it does! And it was the Students' Center idea in fact. Alan Smith: Students' Center? Oh, well... I understand what that school is like. Hugo: Benjamin Franklin School is one of the best in Townville! Hugo: , I'm sorry, but I must leave. Send my greetings to Inspector Evan. In the police station... Evan: , Gino called! He says he's got Lucy Loas in the catering house handcuffed and needs your help. Evan: I've been missing you, so I hope you don't find another murder on your way! Lucy: Here I am, . I swear I didn't come back here after the murder. Gino: will be investigating that, Mrs Loas! Now, , did you find anything? Gino: Oh, yes, there's a mark on that shelf! As if there had been a flask or a vial in that place. Lucy: Wait. I had a bottle of cyanide there! Gino: And why did you have cyanide? Lucy: I was going to use it to kill Alberto, but roach poison was more natural. You can't drop cyanide on a canape by mistake. Gino: So during the investigation someone left a torn leaflet and took cyanide with them?! Category:Dialogues